Fire In The Hole!
by Try Again
Summary: Short combat fic with featuring imperial guardsmen. RR pls.


"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"  
  
Tolk hurled the frag grenade into the ruin of the enemy held building before throwing himself behind the cover of a burned out Leman Russ. The pile of rubble he had been standing on was quickly obliterated as a krak missile was fired at it, the explosion knocking Tolk to the ground and showered him with dust and fragments of brick. He called to his squad taking cover in a shell hole a few metres away.  
  
" Little help?" His question was soon answered by Torm, the squad radio operator  
  
" For fucks sake Tolk wait a sec."   
  
BOOM   
  
The instant the grenade went off the squad was out of the shell hole and sprinting for the building. Sporadic boltgun fire came from one of the windows, but Nervin silenced it with a shot from his plasma gun. The squad entered the building quickly to discover that Tolk's grenade had done its work. He was rewarded with first pick of the equipment left by the dead rebels. "After all" said Torm " They wont be needing it."  
  
Tolk scanned the nearby bodies of the rebels and walked over to one slumped in the corner. It was grasping something in a blackened hand. Quickly whipping out his combat knife Tolk prized the hand open a little and was rewarded with a glitter of silver. Dropping his knife he opened the hand the rest of the way with his fingers, gaining one belonging to the dead rebel in the process. Embedded in the rebels palm was a small silver star. Tolk quickly grabbed the star and put it in his breast pouch before running out of the room to join the rest of the squad. As soon as he joined them they began to sprint for a chimera that had come to pick them up and take them to the next concentration of rebels. Tolk was the last one in the chimera and the entrance ramp slammed shut behind him as he ran in. He sat down with the rest of the squad. They asked him what he had picked up. He showed them.  
  
" Well aint that pretty?" Said Torm  
  
" Probably bring you good luck as well" said Goltern, the most suspicious guardsman in the imperium.  
  
" You said that about that knife I took from that cultist back on Tyran"  
  
" The one with that face on the hilt? Yer I said that. Was I wrong?" an inquisitive look on his face. Tolk grinned and replied, "That face tried to bite my hand off" before presenting a bandaged index finger.  
  
" Thats what you get for disturbing the dead" said Goltern grimly.  
  
" Aah lighten up" said Sirk " you-". Sirk stopped abruptly as the hull of the chimera began to shudder as it came under fire. He and Goltern quickly stood up and gabbed the hull mounted lasguns, sweeping them around in wide arcs, searching for a target. Sirk found one and began firing short bursts at it. The rest of the squad stood near the rear hatch of the chimera while Tolk opened the top hatch and lobbed a couple of smoke grenades in the general direction of the firing. As soon as Tolk had grabbed his lasgun Nervin released the rear hatch's locks and kicked it out, letting it fall down totally before leaping out, the rest of the squad following closely. They made for a sandbagged gun position apparently abandoned by the rebels, and took up firing positions in it. They soon saw the enemy. 40 Khaki clad men firing primitive solid ammo weapons at the chimera, apparently unaware of the squads presence. The squad's elected leader, Tolk, balled his hand into the fist and made a throwing action in the direction of the rebels, the squad understood and all of them unhooked frag grenades from the belts or webbing before looking to him again. He opened his hand and splayed out all his fingers. This was followed by a series of clicks as the grenades were primed. The squad then moved so that they were at the defences nearest to the rebels, each man gripping the pin on his grenade. Tolk mouthed to them "throw" and they pulled the pins out of their grenades before throwing them in unison at the ditch held by the enemy. There were crys of   
  
"Grenade!" followed a series of thumps. Nervin stuck his head up and was instantly hit in the neck. he flew backwards with blood pouring from his wound. Goltern ran to him and put his hands over the wound, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. He shouted something, but it was lost in Nervin's screaming. Sirk apparently understood though, and he ripped open his field aid kit and grabbed a field dressing before moving over to Nervin and trying to put it over his neck, but it was made difficult by Nervin's thrashing. Goltern tried to hold him still and Sirk managed to apply the dressing, but Nervin was deathly pale the amd dressing was quickly becoming red.   
  
" Goltern get your gun they're attacking" cried Torm. As he saw about two dozen rebels emerge from the ditch. He aimed at one and fired, knocking his target over. Soon the rest of the squad joined in, Tolk firing his weapon on full auto and felling several of the attackers. His firing abruptly stopped when one of the rebels threw a dagger which embedded itself in his chest. Goltern also felled one but his firing was unusually erratic. Then the attackers were upon them.  
  
The attackers leaped into the trench firing but there shots were wild and they failed to hit anything. Geltern was quick to slam the stock of his lasgun into the first attackers face with such force it caused the mans skull to cave in. Torm shot 3 dead who happed to be in a line when he fired his full power shot point-blank into a rebel. Sirk was using two plasma pistols that he had stolen from the regiments armoury and at this range the powerful weapons were decimating the enemy. Each ball of plasma tore through the enemy ranks and when someone got to close Sirk used the skills he had learned as a bouncer back home, kicking and punching with enough force to knock a man to the ground. The rebels soon realised they were outmatched and fled in dissaray, but most of them were cut down by Torm as he fired his weapon on full auto, hosing the entire area. His power cell had just ran dry when the enemy reinforcements surged out of the underground bunkers they had been using to hide from the main imperial force. Hundreds of rebels poured out of dozens of hidden entrances. They were confused at first, but soon became aware of the imperials. Torm groaned and shouted   
  
" Lets get out of here lads!" 


End file.
